


Your Name is the Sweetest Taste I Know

by walking_travesty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fingerfucking, Light D/s, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, like you won't even notice it, louis says please a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve gotta’ be fucking kidding me,” Harry said under his breath. He sets down his backpack, noticing the line of discarded clothing leading towards the bed. He looks across the studio apartment noticing the figure sitting in the middle of <i>his</i> bed.<br/>“Does it look like I’m kidding, Curly?” A light voice teases.<br/>--<br/>or the one where Harry finds Louis in his apartment and he thinks that it's all a dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name is the Sweetest Taste I Know

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened. Enjoy

This _has_ to be a dream, or some _sick_ joke that a mate of his is playing on him. After a long day of Uni, he comes home to see-this. “You’ve gotta’ be fucking kidding me,” Harry said under his breath. He sets down his backpack, noticing the line of discarded clothing leading towards the bed. He looks across the studio apartment noticing the figure sitting in the middle of _his_ bed.

“Does it look like I’m kidding, Curly?” A light voice teases. The intruder flicks the hair from his eyes, eyebrow raised. Harry didn’t know how to process this. He cleared his throat, urging himself to _say something_ before it was too late.

“What-What are you doing here, Louis?” Harry said in awe. Louis just shrugged, his tanned skin glowing from the setting sun pouring through his window.

“I came to surprise you,” Louis said softly, shifting in his spot, “and clearly it worked.”

“Okay…” Harry said lowly, eyeing Louis anxiously.

Louis was his neighbor, his totally hot, smart, funny, and _hot_ neighbor. Harry had only lived in the building for a few short months and it wasn’t long before he met Louis. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t dreamt of this exact situation many times before, but to have it like- _here_ in the flesh is almost too much for Harry. Louis reached under the covers, sighing lightly once he does- _oh god_.

“Are you-Are you _wanking_ in my bed?” Harry asked; voice barely above a whisper. Louis just shrugged, a lazy smile forming on his lips.

“Maybe, wanna’ come find out?” He suggested, giggling lightly. Louis was mental, this whole situation was mental. Harry slapped a hand on his face, dragging it down after.

“How did you get in my apartment?” Harry asked, trying his best to act exasperated when really, he was slowly coming apart at the seams. Louis snorted, laying his head against the headboard.

“It wasn’t hard to find your spare key; under a fake rock? Really?” Louis laughed lightly.

“Damn it,” Harry said under his breath-he thought the rock was a totally smart place for hiding. Louis puts his hands behind his head, smiling at Harry.

“Now, can you stop talking and come over here?” Louis called, raising an eyebrow.

“No? I-I would appreciate it if you could leave-“

“-But you don’t want me to leave, do you?” Louis asked, cutting him off. Harry’s lack of reply is all the confirmation he needs. “I’ve seen you checking me out y’know.” He teases, sitting up, “I think it’s kinda’ hot.” He throws the covers off of him, standing up. Harry is relieved to see he’s wearing underwear but also nearly chokes on his own tongue. He tries not to look, he really does, but when he sees the tight little pair of boxer briefs Louis is wearing-he starts to salivate at the mouth. Their hugging his curves in _all_ the right places and Harry, Harry just loses it.

“Oh my god,” Harry says, shamelessly looking Louis up and down. Louis has the most devious smirk on his face, his hands roaming up and down his sides. He walks over to Harry, his eyes never leaving his.

“Now, can we stop the chit chat,” Louis starts out, placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders, “and get to the fun stuff?” Louis purrs, pulling Harry closer to him. Harry looks at Louis’ lips, his eyes wondering down further after. He involuntarily groans when he notices the not-so-subtle hard on tenting in the front of his pants.

“Oh my god,” Harry groans again, his hands gripping the sides of his waist. Louis hums, stepping closer into Harry’s space.

“You can touch more if you want…” Louis whispers innocently. He grabs Harry’s wrists, guiding his hands so they settle on his arse. Harry takes a deep breath, calming himself but when Louis starts to rut against him; he loses it. He bends down, his lips connecting with Louis’. Louis breathes a breath of surprise, putting his hands in Harry’s hair. Harry puts his knee between Louis’ legs, groaning as soon as he feels his hardening cock against his thigh.

“More,” Louis mumbles, biting his lip. He grinds down hard, the friction sending a shock of arousal through his system. “Fuck,” He moans. Harry’s mind is clouded; he still couldn’t believe that this was happening. He bites down on Louis’ neck, relishing in the reaction he gets. He sucks a purpling bruise into his collar bone, his lips connecting with Louis’ after. Louis groans, his tongue finding its way into Harry’s mouth. Harry grabs firmly onto Louis’ arse cheek, pushing his hips further into his own, his growing erection catching on Louis’. “Fuck me,” Louis gasps, arms wrapping around Harry’s neck. Harry nods, his words failing him. Suddenly Louis pulls away, and before Harry could question him, he sinks down to his knees.

“Can I?” Louis asks; a look of desperation in his expression. Harry fish mouths for a second, dragging a hand through his hair.

“Fu-Y-Yea,” Harry breathes out. Louis reaches out, unbuttoning his jeans. Harry takes a deep breath, his eyes widening when he sees the tip of his cock sliding past Louis’ lips. Louis hums in approval, his tongue swirling around the tip; Harry is going to die, he’s sure of it. Harry groans, biting his lower lip as he holds onto Louis’ hair for dear life. Louis wraps his hand around the base of his dick, pumping him slowly as he continues to suck. Harry’s breathing gets heavier, his head thrown back in pure bliss. Louis moans filthily around the head of his cock, the vibrations egging Harry closer to an orgasm. Harry huffs, his stomach tightening as Louis sucks him down all at once. Harry tightens the grip in Louis’ hair, eyes closed tight. Louis continues to bob his head, Harry’s dick still down his throat.

“Holy shit,” Harry breathes, thrusting into Louis’ mouth lightly. Louis hums in content, blue eyes rimmed red. He looks up at Harry, putting his hands behind his back. Harry almost cries, his thrusts getting rougher. Harry slowly backs away, the tip of his cock lying against his lips. He guides it back in, in awe of Louis for taking him back down with little difficulty. A drawn out groan leaves his mouth when he feels Louis’ throat constricting around him. He stutters to a stop when he feels the familiar pull in his lower abdomen, pulling out of Louis’ mouth. Louis coughs, a string of saliva connecting his lower lip to the tip of Harry’s dick. Harry breathes heavily for a second, calming himself down before he grabs Louis’ arm, hulling him to his feet. Louis looks dazed and fucked out already, his lips slick and red. Harry grabs the back of his neck, pulling the shorter boy closer to him.

“You are amazing,” Harry groans against his lips, teasing his tongue against Louis’ lips. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, deepening the kiss.

“I try,” Louis quips breathlessly, voice sounding wrecked. Harry has never wanted to fuck someone so badly in his life up until this point. Harry slides his hands down the smooth skin of Louis’ back, hands settling against the curve of his back. Harry doesn’t remember walking across his apartment, but he opens his eyes just in time to see Louis fall onto the bed. Harry doesn’t know what to do at first, mouth going dry as he observes this beautiful boy on his bed. This can’t be real.

“If you’re just gonna’ stand there, I’m going to have to finish myself off…” Louis sighs, his hand grabbing his own cock through the fabric of his boxers. He moans, head rolling back. Harry hesitates at first, lip caught between his teeth before he’s pulling off his shirt and crawling on top of Louis. Louis immediately wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, pulling the boy down to his level by the back of his neck. Harry noses against Louis’ jaw, leaving sweet, delicate kisses as he goes along. Louis arches his back, a breathy sigh leaving his lips as he raises his hands over his head.

“Flip over for me,” Harry groans softly against Louis’ lips. Louis gives him a shy look, his eyelashes fanning over the apples of his cheeks. He complies, flipping over onto his stomach. He groans into the covers below him when he feels Harry nip at his bum, his hands gripping on either side of Louis’ hips. Louis couldn’t help but grind his hips against the bed, a filthy moan escaping his lips. Harry licks his lips, peeling Louis’ boxers off of him. Harry can’t help but knead at Louis’ ass, getting off of the tiny sounds Louis makes.

“Please,” Louis whispers, arching his back. Harry groans lowly, giving Louis’ ass a light slap. The action makes Louis whimper, hips rocking back. Harry spreads his cheeks, his mouth watering. Before he can stop himself, he leans forward, tongue teasing at Louis’ hole. Louis jumps, a breathy moan leaving his lips. Harry hums happily, lapping at his hole mercilessly. Louis cries out, rocking his hips against Harry’s tongue. The sound Louis makes when Harry’s tongue dips in deeper goes straight to his dick. He sucks at the rim, tongue dipping in and out after. Louis moans loudly at that, looking over his shoulder to watch it happening.

“F-Fuck, just-please-“

“Please what?” Harry asks back, smiling deviously when he sinks a finger into him. Louis keens at the action, his eyes fluttering close. When he opens them again, his eyes are glazed, hands gripping into the sheets.

“Please f-fuck me, please,” Louis whines, moving back against Harry’s finger. Harry sighs in content, adding a second finger.

“You’re going to have to beg for it, love,” Harry sing songs, licking around the two fingers deep inside of Louis. Louis groans in frustration, his fringe sticking to his forehead.

“Y-You’re awful,” Louis huffs, cheeks tinted pink. He jumps forward when Harry spanks him, his head hanging down after.

“That doesn’t sound like begging,” Harry pouts, spanking Louis again. “Maybe I won’t fuck you after all…”

“Please! I need it, I need it so much,” Louis cries, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. Harry perks up at the statement, his fingers stalling in Louis. Louis still continues to rock against them, his breath heavy.

“You need what?” Harry asks lowly, curving his fingers upward. Louis’ entire body goes slack at that, thighs shaking lightly.

“Y-Your cock, I need it inside of me, please. I want it so much.” Louis whines again, repeating it over and over again. Harry sighs, pulling out his fingers. He gets off the bed for a second, searching in his night stand for lube and a condom. He’s behind Louis again in no time, pulling of his jeans entirely.

“I’ve got you, love,” Harry murmurs soothingly, pulling on the condom.

“W-When did you take control?” Louis whispers, voice still wrecked from earlier. Harry shrugs, smiling shyly up at Louis.

“I don’t know; when did you let me?” He replies. He pours lube onto his cock, adding a little bit to Louis’ hole. Louis pushes himself onto his elbows, arching his back more. Harry grabs Louis by the hip, steadying him as he scoots closer. A drawn out moan comes from Louis once Harry bottoms out, his small hands clutching to the sheets.

“Oh fuck,” Louis whines, thighs quivering. Harry groans, nails digging into the flesh of Louis’ bum. He stays still for a few moments, the tiny whimpers from Louis music to his ears. “P-Please move,” Louis whispers helplessly, pushing his bum back. Harry takes the hint, hips snapping forward. Louis is lurched forward at the action, eyes squeezed shut. Harry grabs onto Louis’ hips, setting an agonizingly slow pace. Louis whimpers sadly, his body shaking from anticipation.

“Harry…” Louis groans; voice wrecked. Harry can’t help but smirk, leaning over Louis. His chest molds to Louis’ back, his mouth lining up with his ear.

“Yes, love?” Harry whispers, hips grinding into Louis teasingly. Louis arches his back at that, a moan falling from his lips.

“ _Please_ ,” Louis pleads, biting his lower lip.

“Please what?” Harry asks, enjoying how submissive Louis got when he’s in this state. Louis whines deep in his throat, head limp between his shoulder blades.

“Fuck me, please,” Louis whispers lowly, “Fuck me hard.” Harry groans at the words, placing a sloppy kiss on Louis’ lips. Harry leans up, grabbing onto one of Louis’ hips.

“Can you get on your back for me, princess?” Harry asks softly. He chuckles when Louis whines in protest, complying with the order. Harry has to take a moment to admire Louis; all red cheeks and watery blue eyes. Harry can’t help but lean over, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. “You’re gorgeous.”

Louis sighs bashfully, a soft look coming across his features as he mumbles back soft thank you. Harry grabs him by the ankles, pulling the boy closer to him. He buries himself into Louis again, setting a slow, agonizing pace. Louis’ closes his eyes and hands curling into the sheets below him.

“Do you want me to go faster?” Harry asks innocently, snapping his hips at the question. Louis yelps in return, nodding his head furiously. Harry chuckles in reply, throwing Louis’ legs over his shoulder. He leans over the boy, forearms beside his head. Harry snaps his hips forward again, setting a brutal pace after. Louis’ eyes spring open after that, tears sliding down his face. Harry groans softly, creasing his brow. Louis grabs onto Harry’s hair, a whimper escaping his lips.

“Fuck, I’m gonna’ come.” Louis whines lightly, his grip in Harry’s hair tightening. Harry buries his head into the crook of Louis’ neck, hips rocking forward relentlessly. He bites into Louis’ shoulder, his own orgasm pulling at his lower abdomen. Louis digs his nails into Harry’s back, hips grinding up to meet Harry’s thrusts.

With a shout, Louis comes; come spurting out onto his stomach. Harry groans lowly when he feels Louis clench around him, the action pushing Harry’s orgasm further on. Harry pants against Louis’ neck, peppering kisses around his throat. Louis hums at the attention, teeth clenching onto his lower lip.

“Can I cum on your face?” Harry asks moments later, slowing down in pace. The question makes Louis whimper, nodding his head slowly after. Harry leans up, slowing down completely. He nearly misses louis’ low whine when he takes out his cock. He straddles Louis’ chest, flinging off the condom with a groan.

“Look at me, love.” Harry murmurs breathlessly, hand pumping rapidly at his dick. Louis looks up at him, sitting up on his elbows. Harry grabs a fist full of Louis’ hair, keeping his head steady as he comes; ribbons of white splashing onto his face. Louis opens his mouth, whimpering when bits of cum hit his tongue. Harry shudders, working himself through his orgasm. He collapses next to Louis a moment later, leaning over to kiss Louis’ shoulder. He peeks up at Louis, a sly smile forming on his lips.

“You look pretty with my cum on your face.” He comments happily. Louis gives him a coy smile in return, bring his index finger to his cheek. He wipes his finger on the strand of cum under his eye, bringing it to his mouth. Harry watches him as he puts his finger into his mouth, groaning as he does so. Harry presses his lips against Louis’ firmly, holding his hip firmly.

“We should do this again sometime.” Harry murmurs against his lips, “Just uh, don’t break into my apartment next time.”

Louis giggles lightly ",Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I haven't posted anything in ages so I felt like this was needed.  
> Comments (good and bad) are welcomed.  
> Kudos are appreciated.  
> come yell at me on tumblr: indie-ziam


End file.
